Inkjet printing technology has expanded its application to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing in addition to home and office usage because of its ability to produce economical, high quality, multi-colored prints. This technology is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of substrates, including media substrates. Inkjet printing technology has found various applications on different substrates including, for examples, cellulose paper, metal, plastic, fabric, or the like. The substrate can be adapted, modified, or coated to improve the overall image quality and/or permanence of the printed images.
Reference will now be made to several examples that are illustrated herein, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.